


so good for me, baby

by CaptainCapsicoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comeplay, D/s undertones, Double sided dildo, Handcuffs, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Natasha is awesome, PWP, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precome, Rimming, Skinny!Steve, Switching, WS!Bucky, Wall Sex, orgasms for all, porn gifs at the end, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve chants. Boxes are half unpacked, clothes strewn around, and their friends are laughing in the living room.</p><p>“Gotta be quiet for me, Stevie,” Bucky croons, covering Steve’s mouth with his own. Steve moans as Bucky’s tongue flicks out and dances with Steve’s lip. “Don’t want everyone to know what we’re doin’ in here, huh, baby?”</p><p>Or, Steve and Bucky get some housewarming gifts from Natasha and proceed to have sex everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so good for me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [buckmebxrnes](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com) for pulling over in order to send me the following prompt:
> 
> They were supposed to be a joke. Pink, fuzzy handcuffs that probably could break if tugged apart by a super soldier. But Natasha knew what she was doing....buying these as a housewarming gift and leaving the double sided dido with a pretty red bow on the table. And Bucky didn't care. He wanted to try it ALL out.
> 
> Lots of gratuitous porn...there's maybe a hint of plot if you squint.
> 
> EDIT: Also check out the [AMAZING PHOTOSET](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com/post/125220589483/get-to-know-meme-3-favorite-authors-so-good-for) by [buckmebxrnes](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com), who is [L1av](http://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av) on AO3
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://ithewhimsy.tumblr.com)! It's mostly Stucky with some Steggy, a whole bunch of Marvel, and a smattering of random cute things.

“Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ ,” Steve chants. Boxes are half unpacked, clothes strewn around, and their friends are laughing in the living room.

“Gotta be quiet for me, Stevie,” Bucky croons, covering Steve’s mouth with his own. Steve moans as Bucky’s tongue flicks out and dances with Steve’s lip. “Don’t want everyone to know what we’re doin’ in here, huh, baby?”

“They already know, Buck…,” Steve manages to say, head lolling in pleasure. “You weren’t very subtle.”

“Shh, baby, details are not important right now.” Bucky runs his hands over Steve’s nipples, pinching and twisting until they’re hard peaks. “Just be here with me.”

Bucky’s mouth trails hot, wet kisses over Steve’s neck, sucking at the protruding collar bone. Bucky loves how delicate Steve is and how beautiful he looks, all flushed and debauched. He can feel Steve’s hardness through the black skinny jeans, so tight they leave nothing to the imagination. He palms Steve’s erection, causing the smaller man to thrust his hips, attempting to get more friction.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Stevie. Wish you could see yourself, so pretty,” Bucky says, eyes dancing over Steve’s naked chest. His metal hand slips under Steve’s back, making it arch off the bed. He takes careful hold of Steve’s small frame and lifts him with the ease that comes with a mechanical arm. Steve ends up straddled over Bucky’s lap, their erections rubbing together in a way that makes Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head.

Steve claws at the loose shirt that still covers Bucky, trying to get it off. He manages to pull it over Bucky’s head, grinning at the way it musses up the brunette’s hair. It had been in a bun for moving, but strands had come undone, framing Bucky’s face.

Steve runs his hands over the newfound flesh, nearly growling at the feeling of the hard muscles of Bucky’s pecks. Their tongues battle for dominance as Bucky’s metal hand sneaks down the back of Steve’s pants, slipping into his boxers.

Steve tears himself away, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Fuuuuuck,” he moans, feeling one of Bucky’s metal digits circling his hole oh so slowly. “I need…in me…” he says, brokenly.

Bucky makes no move to change his pace, gently circling around the tight muscle. His other hand hold Steve firmly to him, their chests flush with each other.

Steve starts rolling his hips, trying to get Bucky to move quicker.

“Oh god, Stevie, you feel so good,” Bucky whispers, licking the shell of Steve’s ear. “I love it when you rub up against me like that.”

Steve’s arms clutch at Bucky’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He kisses down Bucky’s throat, making his way to the juncture of flesh and metal. Steve knows that the skin around the metal is super sensitive and will drive Bucky crazy. His artist hands trace geometric shapes up and down Bucky’s back and chest. Steve kisses Bucky’s left shoulder, getting closer and closer. He can feel the metal finger pushing ever so slightly into him, spurring him on.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky cries when Steve’s mouth finally makes contact with his scarred flesh. It tingles and sends pulses of pleasure down Bucky’s back. Steve’s hot mouth and pink tongue flutter and lave over the seam of his metal arm, making Bucky’s cock twitch and release a flush of precome. “Oh Steve…so good,” Bucky whimpers. He’s determined not to give Steve what he knows Steve wants. With conscious effort, Bucky only presses gently against Steve’s hole, giving the feeling that he’ll go further.

“Boys?” a voice calls from outside their bedroom door. A knock punctures their bubble of pleasure and brings them both back to the present. They’re moving into their new apartment. They haven’t unpacked. There aren’t even sheets on the bed yet. Their friends are in the next room taking a break.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters, running a hand through his hair. “What, Nat?” he calls, exasperatedly. Steve’s still kissing and licking his shoulder, making it very hard for him to create a coherent thought.

“I have a present for you.”

“ _Now_?” Bucky cries. He muffles a moan as Steve gently bites into his skin, soothing it with his tongue.

“I think now’s an optimal time. It’s in the living room. We’re heading out now, also. Clint says his balls won’t ever come down if he has to listen to you two going at it. Sam is starting to look a little green around the edges.”

“We’ve got fucked up friends,” Steve mutters, never removing his lips from Bucky’s skin.

Bucky runs a hand over his eyes, trying to clear his mind. “Thanks, Nat,” he calls, unable to form more words. They head Natasha’s footsteps fall away, some muffled voices, and the front door opening and closing.

“Thank god they’re gone,” Steve says, finally removing himself from Bucky’s shoulder. The skin is tender and pink, shiny with spit and dotted with love bites. Bucky could come just from looking at it. So instead, he looks at Steve’s face. It’s only a little easier not to come. “Now I can make as much noise as I want.”

Bucky growls, also glad they don’t have to stay quiet anymore. “You’re so fucking hot,” he says, capturing Steve’s lips in a searing kiss. Hands stray, and Bucky’s metal arm travels up and down Steve’s chest, making the smaller boy shiver in pleasure.

“I wanna see what Nat got us,” Steve says against Bucky’s lips. He’s got his fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair, pulling just slightly.

Bucky groans. “But that means getting up,” he whines.

Steve, the little shit he is, pulls away from Bucky and hops off the bed. He saunters towards the door, removing his pants and boxers as he goes. Bucky can just stare as Steve’s pert little ass comes into view, alabaster and supple, ready for Bucky.

“You comin’?” Steve asks, poking his head back into the bedroom. He’d made it nearly to the hall before he realized Bucky was still sitting on the bed.

As if he’d been shocked, Bucky jumps off the bed, nearly tearing his pants off as well. His aching cock bobs in front of him as he catches up to Steve.

They make it almost to the living room when Bucky can’t help himself. He grabs Steve and pushes him up against the wall, growling as he feels Steve’s ass press into his rock hard cock. Steve turns his head to the side, letting Bucky attack his neck with kisses. Bucky runs his hands over Steve’s hips and thighs, brushing against his dripping cock once every so often.

“Oh Buck, you feel so good pressed against me like that,” Steve moans, his voice breathy.

“You like that baby?” Bucky asks, reaching around and claiming Steve in a kiss. Steve twists around so he’s facing Bucky, their cocks brushing together making both of them moan loudly. Steve reaches down and takes Bucky’s length in a firm grip. He pumps a few times, reaching behind Bucky’s balls to massage his sensitive perineum.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Steve,” Bucky breathes, throwing his head back. Steve smirks.

“And you say I’m the beautiful one. You should see yourself, Buck,” Steve says, voice low and husky. “I believe we still have a present to find.”

Steve pushes himself from the wall, not stopping his steady strokes. Bucky’s knees are shaking with the effort to keep him standing. Steve leans up to kiss Bucky and starts walking backwards towards the living room. Steve pulls slightly on Bucky’s cock, leading him, never interrupting the kiss. Bucky squeaks in surprise, but follows anyway, because really, what’s a man to do when the love of his life is leading him by his cock to a present left by an over-invested friend?

When they finally reach their destination, it’s clear to both of them what Nat’s gift is. Bucky pulls away and groans loudly, smacking himself in the face in horror. Steve smiles brightly, pulling Bucky’s hands from his face.

“Look how nice of her…handcuffs and a double ended dildo!” Steve says happily. “Bucky, we don’t have one of these. I’ve always wanted to try it!”

“Fuck me, Steve,” Bucky replies, dropping onto the couch. His legs can’t take it anymore.

Steve picks up the handcuffs. They’re fuzzy and the hottest pink Bucky’s ever seen. They feel like cheap plastic, easy enough to break with some force, but will still be fun.

“Gonna put these on me, baby?” Steve asks, sitting on Bucky’s lap, grinding their erections together. After finding Natasha’s gifts, Bucky had flagged a bit, but feeling Steve against him has brought him back up to full mast.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Bucky says, pulling Steve in for a kiss. Far too soon, Steve pulls away.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chastises, shaking his finger. “We still have more presents to explore.”

Twisting away from Bucky, but not moving from his lap, Steve reaches behind himself to grab the dildo from the table. It’s wrapped in a bright red bow, that’s just begging to be opened.

“Look, Buck, it’s blue! Your favorite color.”

Bucky covers his face again. “Fuck you, Natasha,” he groans.

“I thought you were fucking me,” Steve asks, acting all innocent.

“Fuck me,” Bucky says again, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“That’s the spirit!” Steve teases. He unwraps the dildo and reads the card attached to the ribbon.

 _To my second favorite idiots,_  
_I’ve taken the liberty to wash this for you. It’s all ready to go._  
_Nat :)  
_ _PS: in case you’re wondering, Clint is my first favorite idiot._

“Bless you, Nat,” Steve mutters.

“What was that?” Bucky asks, not removing his hands from his face.

Steve doesn’t answer. He just grinds down on Bucky’s lap and swats him with the dildo. It makes a satisfying sound against Bucky’s chest.

“What the fuck, Steve?!” Bucky cries, eyes wild. Steve starts laughing, his whole body shaking.

“Just wanted to check how flexible it is,” Steve wheezes through his laughter. “It’s _very_ flexible.”

“Well did you have to slap me with it?”

“I thought you liked being slapped by dicks,” Steve asks innocently.

Bucky’s cock hardens at the thought. “Dicks, Stevie, not dildos.”

“How ‘bout this one, then?” Steve asks, jerking his hips, so his cock slides against Bucky’s.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky replies, tweaking Steve’s nipples. “Now give this to me and turn around…I wanna eat that pretty little ass of yours.”

Steve sighs and starts maneuvering himself so his back is to Bucky. “Ow! Fuck!” he cries, his knee hitting something sharp. “What the hell?”

Steve reaches between the couch cushions and pulls out a small bottle of lube. With a note on it.

 _Thought you might need this. Don’t get come on the couch.  
_ _-N_

“Jesus Christ, Bucky, Nat is out of control.”

Bucky laughs and tugs at Steve’s hips. “Quit thinking about Nat…I’m about to eat your ass.” He slaps Steve lightly, and Steve squeaks. His ass-cheek is just so slightly pink, and it drives Bucky crazy.

“Lean forward, arms on the coffee table,” he instructs, gently helping Steve get into position. When Steve is comfortable (“Bucky, hand me that pillow for my elbows”), Bucky starts massaging Steve’s ass, watching the porcelain flesh turn pinker. He presses kisses all along Steve’s lower back and flank, getting closer and closer to the tight hole, begging for attention. Steve squirms and begs for more.

Bucky spreads Steve’s buttocks so the small, puckered hole becomes easily accessible. Without hesitation, Bucky dives in. He alternates between slow licks with a flat tongue and short thrusts. He feels Steve’s hole flutter around him, getting slicker as the minutes pass.

He loves the feel of Steve’s muscles fluttering around his tongue. He strokes the velvety walls and sucks gently. He scrapes his teeth ever so gently across the opening, making Steve shudder.

“You like that baby?” he asks, voice muffled.

“Fuck yeah,” Steve replies.

Bucky uses his tongue to circle Steve’s hole, sinking into the tightness every so often. He feels his chin getting wetter and wetter, but he uses that to his advantage. Steve’s cock is aching and dripping steadily onto Bucky’s legs. Mouth still on Steve, Bucky leans around and swipes his hand across the head, gathering the precome. He strokes up and down, matching his tongue thrusts with his strokes.

“Taste so good, Stevie,” Bucky says, mouth not leaving Steve.

“Mmm, _fuck_ , Bucky!” Steve cries, arching his back.

“I could do this all day.”

“Careful, I could come just like that,” Steve warns.

Bucky takes no heed. He pulls away long enough to stick one of his metal fingers in his mouth, slicking it up with saliva. He watches as it disappears knuckle by knuckle into Steve’s tight ass, moaning as he sees Steve’s hole stretching to accommodate the finger. He drives back in, licking around his finger, keeping the area nice and wet.

When his finger is buried in Steve, he curls it ever so slightly, loving the heat. “ _FUCK!_ ” Steve cries, just as Bucky brushes against his prostate.

“So good for me, baby,” Bucky murmurs, vibrations traveling up and down Steve’s spine. Bucky’s tongue continues to lick and prod at Steve, making his muscles more lax.

“Ready for another finger?” Bucky asks, grabbing the bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and spreads it around. He slowly circles Steve’s hole with his right hand, pushing in slowly with his left. He manages two fingers, and he moves his right hand to rub gentle circles around Steve’s back. “Oh, Stevie, I wish you could see this. You take my fingers so good, baby.”

Steve keens and wiggles his hips, begging for more. Bucky starts thrusting, scissoring his fingers so to stretch Steve’s still-too-tight ass.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve repeats, dropping his head onto the table. Bucky twists his fingers when he pulls out, making Steve groan. “More,” he orders.

On the next thrust in, Bucky adds a third finger, licking around the entrance, soothing the burning sensation. He drops some spit onto his fingers to add to the already slick digits. Never too much lube.

“Shit Buck! I’m close!” Steve warns, his arms shaking.

“That’s oaky, Stevie,” Bucky replies, stroking Steve’s cock with his free hand. “You can come all over me.”

Steve shakes and Bucky can feel his muscle contracting. Bucky continues to stroke Steve, timing it with his thrusts. He uses the pads of his fingers to slide over Steve’s slit, gathering more precome. He twists his wrist around the head, feeling Steve’s balls contract.

“Oh god, Bucky, ‘m gonna…’m comin’…Bucky… _Bucky!_ ” Steve cries, whole body vibrating with the force of his orgasm. Bucky feels hot stripes of semen hit his thighs, not caring one bit. He continues to thrust in and out of Steve, stroking him until Steve has to pull away.

Steve’s breathing is heavy as he rests his head on the coffee table. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, laughing a bit. “That was so fucking good.”

“You looked beautiful,” Bucky says, kissing all along Steve’s back. “I love watching you come…you make the most beautiful noises…makes me so hard.”

Steve groans again, a tremor running through him from the after shocks.

“Ready for the dildo, baby?” Bucky asks, picking the blue dildo off the couch, still worshiping Steve’s back.

“Uh huh,” Steve replies brokenly, taking a deep breath.

Bucky slaps his ass a few times, making Steve sit upright. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna put your elbows on the floor and your legs on the couch. I’ll fuck you with the dildo so you get used to it and then I’ll sit on it as well.”

Steve gives Bucky a slightly confused look, but situates himself as instructed. Bucky helps maneuver him into the right position. Steve ends up with this cheek pressed against the carpet, and his ass open. It's harder for him to draw a breath, but he relishes in the feeling of being in control of how much air he gets, unlike when he has an attack and can't breathe. Steve hears the pop of the lube bottle and the squelch as Bucky makes sure the dildo is all ready.

“You good, baby?” Bucky asks, gently fingering Steve. “You look so beautiful like this. I almost want to fuck you and forget about the toy.”

“No,” Steve replies, wiggling his ass. “I want it.”

Bucky chuckles. “I know, baby. Here we go…”

Bucky slowly inserts the dildo into Steve’s ass, loving the moans coming from the smaller boy. “You take cock so good, baby,” Bucky says, slowly pumping the toy in and out. While he gets Steve used to the new sensation, Bucky puts his fingers in his mouth and then starts teasing his own hole, prepping it.

It doesn’t take long before Bucky is moaning just as loudly as Steve. “Okay, Stevie, ‘m gonna get on now, kay?”

Steve nods into the carpet, his pupils blown from pleasure. His breaths are short and labored, each forced inhale sending shockwaves of pleasure to his oversensitive cock. Bucky stands over Steve’s ass where the dildo is sticking out, waiting for Bucky. Putting his weight on his metal arm and holding the dildo with his flesh hand, Bucky lowers himself onto it. He lets out a growl as he feels it slide into him.

“Fuck, Bucky!” Steve cries, clawing at the carpet. With Bucky’s weight, the dildo is pressing deeper into Steve, resting right up against his prostate.

“Oh god, Steve…it’s so good…” Bucky moans, lifting himself off a bit, only to sit on it fully, his ass touching Steve’s.

“T-talk to me, Buck,” Steve says, his face scrunching with pleasure.

“Oh Steve…it feels s-so good…so big in me. I can feel how warm you are from here…”

Bucky thrusts gently, feeling the dildo move in him and in Steve. On each down thrust, it brushes against his prostate, making his cock impossibly harder.

“Faster,” Steve moans, doing his best to move his hips. “Need…more…”

Bucky plants his feet on the coffee table so he’s suspended above Steve. He adds some more lube and sinks farther down. Steve’s legs jerk behind him, toes curling. Bucky grinds his hips, feeling Steve’s heated ass-cheeks against his own. His cock bounces, hitting him in the stomach and Steve in the back. Clear strings of precome drool from the tip, veins protruding. Bucky can see Steve’s hand moving furiously over his own dick, stroking it back to hardness.

“Hard already, baby?” Bucky asks, throwing his head back.

“Mmm, _fuck_ ,” is all Steve can reply.

Bucky pulls himself off the dildo and turns around, so he can brace himself on the back of the couch. He places his feet on the ground, and sinks back so he’s flush with Steve. From this angle, it’s much easier for him to thrust harder. For long minutes, all that can be heard in the half-unpacked apartment is labored breaths, slapping of skin, and low moans.

“Oh god, Stevie, ‘m getting close,” he keens, hips moving faster.

“M-me too,” Steve cries.

“Oh fuck baby,” Bucky moans, pumping a hand over his aching cock.

“Don’t c-come yet, Bucky…still want you to fuck me…”

Bucky growls but pulls his hand away from his cock. He hisses as he stands up, feeling the burn in his ass and the emptiness left from the dildo. He reaches down and pulls Steve up, resting him on the couch. Steve takes a gasping breath as his airways are no longer at an odd angle.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" Bucky moans, dragging his fingers up and down Steve's neck. "Not being able to breathe right. Makes you feel in control, huh?"

Steve can only nod. Bucky's words make their way through Steve, lighting each nerve on fire.

"You're so beautiful for me when you get like that," Bucky says as he kisses gently over the pinkness on Steve’s cheek from the rug. "You like feeling the cool metal against your throat."

" _F-f-fuck_ ," Steve groans, a shiver running through his spine. 

“So good for me, Stevie…,” he murmurs, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “’M gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky holds onto the dildo, gently moving it in and out of Steve while he takes Steve’s dripping cock into his mouth. Bucky relaxes his throat and feels Steve slip down. Choking a little, Bucky swallows around Steve, making the smaller boy writhe in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck…Bucky…oh god that’s so good… _fuck_!” he cries. Bucky reaches up with one hand to tweak Steve’s nipples throwing him over the edge.

Steve comes, hot and sticky, down Bucky’s throat. Steve shakes as Bucky sucks him gently through, tongue flicking over the tip, drinking down each drop.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Bucky, that was amazing,” Steve sighs, eyes drooping. Bucky hums, letting Steve’s softening cock drop onto his stomach. Steve pulls Bucky in for a kiss, relishing in the taste of himself on Bucky’s tongue.

Not breaking the kiss, Bucky slowly removes the dildo from Steve’s ass, swallowing Steve’s whine at the lost sensation.

“You were amazing,” Bucky tells Steve, their breaths mingling. “So good…so beautiful…I love it when you come in my mouth.”

Steve breaks away and places his forehead on Bucky’s. He smiles slowly, eyes crinkling. “I love it when you swallow around me. You’re so good to me.”

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky says. It’s not the first time he’s said it and it sure as hell won’t be the last. “Now I believe we have some handcuffs to play with?”

Steve chuckles. “Just…give me a minute. Need some time before we go for round three.”

“Hey, I still haven’t come,” Bucky teases, indicating towards his cock which is not completely hard, but no where near soft either.

“Well we should change that, shouldn’t we?” Steve asks, kissing Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky moans, feeling his cock harden further, bringing him back to the brink. Steve spends time kissing along the seam of Bucky’s shoulder, biting and licking, making Bucky rut gently against Steve’s thigh.

“Y-yeah,” Bucky replies brokenly.

Steve smiles wickedly. “But first, water.” He stands up quickly, and walks towards the kitchen, leaving Bucky kneeling in front of the couch, vaguely confused. “Bucky!” Steve calls sharply. “You need to hydrate!”

“What?” Bucky asks, confused. His brain is so high on endorphins, it’s no wonder he’s having trouble.

“Come here, Bucky,” Steve says again, holding out a water bottle. Slowly, Bucky starts making his way to the kitchen. He doesn’t quite have the faculties to stand up, so he just crawls to where Steve is waiting. When he reaches the kitchen, Steve bends down and strokes Bucky’s hair.

“Now who’s being good?” Steve asks, planting kisses on Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky feels warm from the praise, and nuzzles into Steve’s kisses. “Drink some water.”

Bucky pulls himself to his feet and takes the water bottle.

“Thanks Stevie,” he says, taking a sip. He doesn’t realize how thirsty he was until he started drinking. Quickly, he finishes the bottle.

“Now where were we?” Steve asks, dropping to his knees. Bucky’s erection had flagged slightly, but there’s still a steady flow of precome leaking from the tip, making a puddle on the floor.

“Oh god, Steve,” Bucky sighs, leaning against the counter as Steve licks up and down Bucky’s now rock hard cock. Steve looks up at Bucky through impossibly long lashes, smiling softly around Bucky. Bucky runs his hands through Steve’s hair, clutching for dear life. Steve closes his eyes and returns his full attention to heavy weigh of Bucky’s cock.

Running his lips from base to tip, Steve darts out his tongue to trace Bucky’s veins. He sucks lightly at the tip, tongue fluttering over the slit, tasting the precome gathered there. He sticks two fingers in his mouth and slicks them up before circling them around Bucky’s hole, slowly pushing in. Bucky is still lose from their previous activities, and Steve slides in easily.

He quickly finds Bucky’s prostate, brushing against it every few strokes. His thumb massages Bucky’s perineum, while his other hand cups the part of Bucky’s cock he can’t fit into his mouth.

“Oh Steve, I could come,” Bucky moans, legs quaking.

Steve is relentless, sucking harder and pushing in further. He presses against Bucky’s prostate on each drag, and Steve feels Bucky’s balls tighten.

“Come for me, Bucky,” Steve orders, the tip of Bucky’s cock against his tongue. Bucky feels a wash of warmth come over him before he’s coming. Hot spurts land on Steve’s face, throat, and chest. Steve continues sucking Bucky through it, scissoring his fingers in Bucky’s hole.

“Fuck Stevie, fuck…oh _fuck_ ,” Bucky cries, feeling the waves subsiding. He pushes Stave’s head away, unable to take more sensation. Steve sits back on his heels, grinning up at Bucky. Bucky leans down and kisses Steve, tasting himself.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” he says quietly, standing up. “Where are the dishtowels?”

Steve stands carefully, wiping up Bucky’s come and licking it off his fingers. “Don’t need ‘em,” he says.

Bucky turns around and moans loudly at the sight of Steve licking himself clean. “You taste so good, Buck. Try some.” Steve holds his fingers out, shiny with Bucky’s come. Slowly, Bucky moves closer and envelopes Steve’s fingers in his mouth. He sucks and flicks his tongue around the digits, completely cleaning them. Steve moans and feels blood traveling south.

“Want some more?” Steve asks with hooded lids.

Bucky nods as Steve slowly pulls his fingers from Bucky’s mouth. He swipes some more come from his neck and holds it out to Bucky. Bucky opens his mouth to taste Steve’s fingers, but Steve gently spreads the come over Bucky’s lips instead. Without letting Bucky make a sound of protest, Steve leans in for a kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Bucky’s come is slick on their mouths, quickly licked away.

“You fuckin’ tease,” Bucky says, once his lips are clean. He gathers Steve in his arms, and lifts him onto an empty counter to capture his mouth in a heady kiss. Steve squeaks at the cold surface on his flushed body, but just presses against Bucky, needing to feel closer.

“You love it,” Steve says, licking the shell of Bucky’s ear.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Bucky replies, running his hands up and down Steve’s side.

“Jesus Buck, you already hard again?” Steve exclaims, feeling Bucky’s cock poking his thigh.

“You’re the one who fed me my come, and you’re asking me if I’m hard again?”

“But it was just so hot,” Steve replies. “I couldn’t resist.”

Bucky groans. “I can’t resist you if I try, Stevie,” he replies. He places his hands beneath Steve’s legs and hauls him into his arms. He holds Steve there, their cocks brushing each other and getting harder by the minute. Their mouths never separate, and Steve holds on like a koala.

“I believe Nat left us another gift,” Bucky says, tearing himself away.

“I’m gonna tie you up real good, Buck,” Steve replies, reaching his feet to the floor. He goes back to the living room to grab the handcuffs and the bottle of lube, swearing briefly when he notices the small puddle of lube on the couch cushion. Bucky comes over to hugs Steve from behind, fondling with his cock.

“What is it, babe?” he asks, hooking his chin on Steve’s slender shoulder.

“We got lube on the couch,” Steve replies.

“Oh well. Nat just said not to get come on the couch. Never said anything about lube.”

Bucky kisses his way up Steve’s neck, nipping lightly right behind his ear. Steve’s knees buckle, and Bucky grabs him around the waist. Bucky spins Steve, so their chest to chest again.

“Now, I believe there was talk about getting me in those,” Bucky says, pointing at the handcuffs.

“Just you wait, babe,” Steve replies, pinching Bucky’s nipples.

Steve saunters towards the bedroom with Bucky following like a puppy. The handcuffs are swaying from Steve’s outstretch finger, leading Bucky like a horse to an apple.

Bucky is hypnotized as Steve’s narrow hips sway back and forth, his round ass slightly pink from the afternoon’s events. Bucky can see the shiny lube that has yet to dry around Steve’s ass hole, and Bucky can’t help but lick his lips. He surges forward and grabs Steve, pushing him against the wall. Steve gasps in surprise, and then in pleasure of being overtaken. Bucky gives himself a few strokes and then lets Steve sink onto his dick.

“Oh god, Buck, your dick is so big,” Steve whimpers, clutching to Bucky’s neck. Bucky braces himself and thrusts into Steve, gravity pushing Steve farther onto Bucky’s cock. Steve is suspended between Bucky and the wall, head lolling from side to side. His eyes are shut and his cock leaking precome onto Bucky’s belly. Bucky devours his neck and collarbone with kisses and love bites.

Steve feels the metal fingers of Bucky's arm crawl their way up his torso, making goosebumps rise in their wave. Every place Bucky kisses on Steve's neck is followed with a slight prodding from a metal digit. Slowly but surely, Bucky has Steve wrapped securely in his arms, his flesh arm supporting Steve's back and the metal arm at Steve's throat. Bucky watches as Steve's eyes darken further, sweat beading at his hairline.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Bucky croons, licking around the shell of Steve's ear. "Does it feel nice knowing I'm in control of your air?"

Steve feels lightheaded from lack of oxygen, every sensation Bucky pulls from him magnified by a thousand. He can feel every ridge and every vein, his pulse beating erratically, deep within him. "Bucky..." Steve whimpers, his voice hardly louder than a breath.

“You feel so good, Stevie,” Bucky says, sucking on Steve’s pulse point, feeling it racing. “So good for me…”

“Bucky…Buck…s-slow down…,” Steve murmurs, tremors flowing through his body. Bucky stops his frantic fucking and changes to long, deep thrusts, each one moving Steve higher and higher on the wall. Bucky moves his arm from Steve's throat to his ass, spreading the smaller man's cheeks. Bucky kisses and sucks at Steve's neck, soothing the delicate skin.

“Yesssss,” Steve breathes, Bucky’s cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. “Slow and deep, baby, that’s it… _fuck_ , Bucky…”

Spurred by Steve’s encouragement, Bucky continues his slow and deep thrusts, using his metal hand to hold Steve’s weight and his right hand to stroke Steve’s cock, just as slowly. He uses the tip of his index finger to spread the precome and lifts it slowly, moaning at the clear string of precome stranded from Steve’s cock to Bucky’s finger.

“Oh yeah, baby,” Bucky says, gathering more. “Look at that precome. So hot, Stevie.”

Steve keens a moan and wraps his legs around Bucky, pulling him in tighter. He leans down and kisses around Bucky’s shoulder, feeling Bucky harden inside him.

“You like it when I kiss your shoulder?” Steve asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky replies, speeding up a bit. “Feels so good.”

“Think you can come from me just kissin’ you like this?” Steve asks, taking one hand to trace over some of the scarring.

“Oh fuck, Steve…keep doin’ that, and I’ll come.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Steve kisses and bites and licks, while Bucky thrusts into him, speed increasing. Bucky’s hand doesn’t leave Steve’s cock, precome drooling from the tip.

“Steve…’M…’m gonna come…,” Bucky whispers, feeling his balls contract. “Come with me, baby.”

Steve moans, feeling his own orgasm coiling in his belly and at the base of his spine. He’s so close…

"Choke me," Steve breathes, his eyes wide with pleasure.

Bucky quickly adjusts his grip on Steve and gently wraps his fingers around Steve's throat. Bucky can see the blue veins popping from Steve's neck and the hitch in Steve's breathing as he tries to draw a breath. 

"I'm...comming...," Steve mouths, eyes shut tightly.

They both tumble over the edge together, spurred on by the other’s orgasm. They moment Steve’s come hits him in the chest, Bucky releases his hold on Steve's neck, prolonging the sensations. Steve moans as he feels Bucky leaking out of his hole, dripping to the floor.

“Oh fuck, Steve, that was so fucking good,” Bucky says, when the last tremor leaves him. He carefully sets Steve on the ground, holding his small frame.

“Mm, Bucky, that was amazing how I could make you come,” Steve replies, kissing Bucky on the lips. “Now here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re going to go to our bedroom. I’m gonna cuff you to the bed and you’re going to wait patiently for me to clean myself up.”

Bucky moans, just thinking about it. He’s glad that he’ll have some time to get himself hard again. While both of them have above average stamina, he did just come twice in, like, fifteen minutes. Give a guy a break.

“You got it, Stevie,” Bucky says, nuzzling Steve’s neck. They go to their bedroom holding hands, Bucky’s thumb caressing the back of Steve’s hand. It’s sweet and tender, and entirely different from the crazed fucking from before. It’s just like them.

Without breaking eye contact, Bucky gets onto the bed and puts his hands near the headboard. Steve climbs atop him, straddling his chest as he gently takes each of Bucky’s hands and handcuffs them to one of the dowels on the headboard. He shimmies down Bucky’s body, lying completely on top of him.

“How’s that, baby?” Steve asks, breath hot against Bucky’s chest. “Too tight?”

Bucky gives an experimental pull. He could easily break out if he needed to, but they’re just tight enough to make Bucky squirm in anticipation.

“Just right,” he answers.

Steve slowly climbs off of Bucky, letting his breath trail over Bucky’s sweaty skin. His fingers dance over the flustered flesh, taunting and teasing nipples and cock.

“I like seein’ you like that,” Steve says quietly as he gets off the bed. “All laid out for me. Should put a bow on you and call you my housewarming gift.”

Bucky’s eyes close, loving hearing Steve’s voice. He feels a shudder go through him as he hears Steve’s footsteps and the quiet click of the bathroom door. He opens his eyes and looks around the room. Boxes are half unpacked, and none of their artwork is on the walls yet. The bay windows allow the afternoon light to pour in, and a light breeze flutters through. Bucky feels completely at peace, so glad that he and Steve finally took the step to move in together.

His shoulders have the beginnings of the wonderful ache that come with being tied up. His nipples harden to two peaks just thinking about what Steve will do when he comes back. His spent cock twitches, but doesn’t harden. He’s got some dried come on his thighs from when Steve came all over him, and the lube is getting tacky between his cheeks. He feels thoroughly debauched and completely sated.

“Hey baby,” Steve croons, leaning against the door frame. Somehow, his cock is flushed and standing at attention. It bobs as he makes his way to the bed, leaning over Bucky. Steve leans down and places the lightest kiss on Bucky’s lips. Bucky leans up, trying to capture a longer kiss, but Steve moves away. He trails his mouth down Bucky’s body, so lightly that it feels like a feather. Steve’s hands start near Bucky’s legs, his artist fingers tracing mindboggling shapes over Bucky’s calves and thighs. Steve breaths hot air onto Bucky’s nipples, making him arch off the bed as best he could. Steve flicks out his tongue to give them the smallest lick. His teeth come down, nipping softly and Bucky moans. His cock starts to fill, tired, but also needing attention.

“Mmm what a good boy,” Steve says, lips grazing Bucky’s chest. “Already getting hard for me…you’re so beautiful.” Steve gets into the bed, straddling Bucky’s legs, his cock heavy between his thighs. As Steve runs his mouth over Bucky’s chest, his cock drags along Bucky’s legs, leaving a damp trail of precome.

“You look so beautiful all tied up for me…can’t touch me…I can feel your eyes on me.” Bucky jerks his hips up, trying to get some friction on his cock, but Steve pushes him down with a firm hand. “Ah, ah, ah,” he chides. “Not yet.”

Bucky feels like he’s going to explode out of his skin. Every nerve is tingling, waiting for Steve’s pink tongue to reach out and give a soft lick. He feels light and comfortable, his lids closing on their own accord. He doesn’t want to close his eyes – he wants to see Steve and watch him, but they’re getting heavier and heavier.

“Look at me, babe,” Steve instructs, stroking Bucky’s chin. “I know you’re tired, but look at me. Watch me. I’m going to make you come again.”

Finally, Steve reaches down and takes hold of Bucky’s cock. He plays with the semi-hard dick, persuading it to full length. He slides down the bed, letting that pink tongue flutter over the slit.

“Mm, Stevie, so good,” Bucky breathes, chest heaving.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Steve replies, ticking Bucky’s balls with his mouth. His hips jerk, and his breath hitches. He loves it when Steve takes control. He loves being able to relax and let the feelings wash over him.

They’re both tired and spent, but Steve stretches Bucky slowly, caressing the velvety walls and lapping up all the precome. It takes a while, because everything is so over-sensitized, but Steve pushes into Bucky, making them both cry out in pleasure. Everything moves languidly, both boys just enjoying each other’s company. While still inside Bucky, Steve reaches up and releases Bucky from the handcuffs.

“Slowly,” Steve directs, rubbing over Bucky’s shoulders, which must be sore from being in the same position for so long. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Bucky smiles and pulls Steve down to kiss him. Steve thrusts in and out gently, placing open mouthed kisses along Bucky’s jawline. Bucky reaches up and runs the pads of his fingers over Steve’s nipples, coaxing them to pebble. Steve tips his head back, keeping his rhythm steady.

It could be minutes, it could be hours later when Bucky feels the telltale tightening in his stomach. He had questioned whether he would be able to come again, just because…well, he’s not a super soldier…he has his limits. But he feels his climax growing and unfurling outwards as Steve continues to pump in and out.

“Stevie,” he says like a prayer. “Stevie, so good.”

Steve lifts Bucky’s legs and curls them towards his ears. Steve leans forwards and captures Bucky’s lips once again. It’s a kiss that’s filled with the joy of the past and the promise of what lies ahead.

With the angle changed, Steve can easily brush against Bucky’s prostate on each thrust (still as steady as ever), and Bucky feels his orgasm creeping closer. He takes his metal hand and wraps it around his leaking cock, spreading the precome. Steve becomes transfixed with how the afternoon light glints off the metal plates.

“Don’t stop, baby,” Bucky pleads, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve replies, pushing a bit harder.

They come together in a wave of earthshattering pleasure. Neither has much to release, but the never ending rolls of pleasure radiate in and out. Their two heartbeats become one as they look deep into each other’s eyes.

When Bucky breaks the eye contact, Steve knows he needs to pull out. He does so slowly and carefully sets Bucky’s legs back on the bed. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, emerging with a warm towel. He wipes down Bucky’s stomach and legs and then does the same for himself.

Bucky grabs the bottle of Aloe Vera they keep handy and starts spreading it around Steve’s hole and ass. They take care of each other in silence, doing this dance like it’s their millionth time.

Steve brings the towel back to the bathroom and returns with their comforter. There might not be sheets on the bed, but he motions for Bucky to roll over. He places the comforter down and motions for Bucky to climb on top of it.

Steve climbs back into bed and pulls the other half over them, creating a warm cocoon of safety and love.

“You were so good for me,” Steve says, tracing the outlines of Bucky’s abs.

“And you for me,” Bucky replies, dropping a light kiss of Steve’s head.

“We have to thank Nat.”

“Tomorrow, love. Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Steve snuggles closer and lets himself drift into unconsciousness, pressed close to Bucky, knowing he’s where he’s supposed to be.

* * *

The next day, they make their way to the kitchen for much needed food. A small note catches their eye, sitting right above the lube stain on the couch.

 _Lube on the couch, boys? Really? Unbelievable. You better have flipped that cushion by the time we come over this afternoon.  
_ _-N_

Steve and Bucky look at each other and start to laugh. Yes, their life in this new apartment will be just grand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some stucky porn gifs from the lovely [stevebuckypornlookalikes](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com) tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
